The Jealousy feeling
by Eirlys Rin
Summary: Hoshi tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa marah dan kesal melihat moment DK dan Woozi MY FIRST SEVENTEEN FF! SoonSeok (Soonyoung x Seokmin) slight SeokZi (Seokmin x Woozi), DLDR! :)


Title: The Jealosy feeling.

Main Cast: Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)

Lee Seokmin (DK/Dokyeom)

Supporting Cast: Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

Jeon Wonwoo

SEVENTEEN

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rated: T

Warning: slightly OOC, typos, yaoi, cerita yang tak jelas dengan alur kecepatan. Dont like dont read!

Disclaimer: SEVENTEEN isn't belong to me, but the story is truly mine, _tapi Joshua, Wonwoo, Seokmin, sama Junhui bolehlah buat saya /ga_

Happy reading!~~~

Soonyoung kesal, ia bete, matanya penuh dengan api kemarahan, memandang cemburu kepada dua orang yang sedang asik berpegangan tangan, terutama kepada lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi, Lee Seokmin.

Tangannya ia kepalkan terus dari tadi, tapi senyuman tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan bibirnya, ia Kwon Hoshi, seorang ketua tim performance, walaupun ada masalah yang berat sekalipun, ia tetap harus bersikap professional di atas panggung.

Tatapan kebencian masih saja dipancarkan Soonyoung, apalagi ketika mendengarkan kata-kata yang menurut Soonyoung "menjijikan" di ucapkan oleh main vocal grup mereka.

"Bagi Dokyeom, Woozi adalah?"

" _My lovely hyung_."

"Bagi Woozi, Dokyeom adalah?"

" _My Everything."_

Dan jawaban Jihoon tak sedikitpun membantu, apalagi ketika Seokmin memeluk tubuh Jihoon dengan brutal, Soonyoung dapat pastikan tubuh Seokmin sudah tak utuh sesampainya di dorm nanti.

 _ **fanmyeonie~**_

Soonyoung belum bisa mereleasasikan keinginan terbesarnya saat ini, yaitu membunuh Lee Seokmin, fanmeeting mereka masih berlangsung, dan baru akan selesai satu jam kemudian, sebagai gantinya, ia menghindari Seokmin, ia takut rasa kesalnya akan semakin menjadi-jadi jika berada didekat lelaki itu.

Seokmin tidak sadar atau lebih tepatnya belum sadar bahwa saat ini Soonyoung sedang berusaha menghindarinya, Soonyoung memang tetap berbicara dengan Seokmin selama di panggung, apalagi saat bagian "Soonseok talk." karena tak mungkin bukan Sooyoung mendiami Seokmin, tapi sebisa mungkin ia menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan lelaki yang lebih muda.

Tapi Soonyoung tak menyangka bahwa Seokmin benar - benar orang yang tidak peka, oke Soonyoung tahu kalau Seokmin adalah orang yang tak begitu peduli dengan hal-hal kecil, tapi seenggaknya sadar dikit kek, ia terus saja mencoba berinteraksi dengan Soonyoung meski Soonyoung bersusah payah menghindarinya.

Entah itu mengenggam tangannya, mengelus kepalanya, mencubiti pipi gembulnya -Soonyoung benci mengakuinya tapi itu kenyataanya- Soonyoung bukannya risih dengan perlakuan Seokmin yang seperti itu, lagipula mereka sudah terlalu biasa melakukan skinship, bahkan terkadang agak sedikit berlebihan.

Hanya saja saat ia melihat Seokmin tersenyum layaknya idiot dihadapannya, Soonyoung langsung teringat akan senyuman Seokmin yang menyebalkan ketika melakukan skinship dengan Jihoon tadi, apalagi ketika tangan yang tadi dipakai untuk mengenggam tangan Jihoon dengan seenak jidatnya sekarang memegang pipinya, ia kembali merasa marah dan kesal, rasanya ia ingin sekali menepis tangan itu.

Tapi keinginan hanyalah sebuah keinginan, Soonyoung malah membiarkan Seokmin mencubiti pipinya, lagipula tak mungkin juga ia benar-benar menepis tangan Seokmin, mereka sedang disaksikan oleh 2000 peggemar mereka.

Akhirnya setelah tiga jam tiga puluh menit, fanmeeting mereka akhirnya selesai, gurat lelah terlihat jelas di muka para member SEVENTEEN, tapi mereka tak berhenti hentinya memberikan senyuman kepada para penggemar yang telah datang, mereka bahkan mendatangi tiap tribun untuk memberikan hadiah sebagai ucapan terimakasih kepada penggemar mereka.

Setelah itu para member kembali ke panggung dan bersiap-siap untuk melakukan sesi foto bersama dengan fans mereka sebagai latar, Soonyoung sudah mengambil posisi di sebelah Jisoo, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang lelaki ikut duduk disampingnya, Soonyoung memandangnya kaget.

"Kenapa hyung? Aku boleh duduk disini kan?" tanya Seokmin heran karena Soonyoung memandangnya seperti itu.

Soonyoung terdiam selama lima detik, tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin, ia malah beranjak dari tempatnya dan pindah duduk ke ujung kanan di depan Hansol, dan baru dari situlah Seokmin menyadari ada yang aneh dari salah satu hyung terdekatnya.

 _ **fanmyeonie~**_

Mereka di ruang tunggu saat ini, sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang ke dorm, Seungcheol sedang sibuk menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk cepat-cepat tidak bermalas-malasan agar mereka dapat segera pulang, biasanya Seungcheol salah satu member yang paling malas untuk berberes-beres, tapi perannya sebagai leader sangat dibutuhkan saat-saat seperti ini, Seungcheol harus melaksanakan kewajibannya.

Soonyoung sedang asik duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tunggu sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya, tak mempedulikan Seungcheol yang sedang sibuk mengomel, Seokmin yang melihat Soonyoung sedang duduk sendirian segera menghampirinya.

"Hyung, kau..."

"Ahh Wonwoo kau mau pergi kemana?" Soonyoung mengadahkan mukanya dari ponsel yang sedari tadi ia mainkan, tak membiarkan Seokmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Wonwoo yang sedang lewat di depan Soonyoung kaget namanya dipanggil.

"Ke lobby mencari minum, kenapa? Mau nitip?"

"Tak perlu, aku ikut saja denganmu." Soonyoung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, lalu mengamit lengan Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, Seokmin kau mau ik-"

"Wonwoo cepat! Aku sudah haus." Soonyoung menarik tangan Wonwoo, agar lelaki itu segera beranjak dari tempat itu, Wonwoo yang sedang bingung hanya mengikuti Soonyoung, sebelumnya ia berpamitan dulu kepada Seokmin yang terlihat frustasi.

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sudah berada di lobby untuk mengambil minuman, dan selama perjalanan Wonwoo merasa ada yang aneh dengan salah satu happy virus seventeen tersebut, Soonyoung yang biasanya tak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan, malah diam saja tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata sedikitpun.

"Soonyoung kau kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo kepada Soonyoung yang sedang menikmati cola ditangannya, Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo datar

"Aku kenapa?" jawab Soonyoung sambil melemparkan kaleng cola yang sudah kosong ke arah tempat sampah, sepertinya Soonyoung tidak berbohong tadi, lelaki itu benar – benar kehausan.

"Kau sedikit.. aneh. Kau tidak berbicara sedari tadi."

"Aneh apanya? Ahh mungkin karena aku sedikit kelelahan hari ini, aku sedang malas berbicara."

Wonwoo terlihat tak begitu yakin dengan jawaban Soonyoung. "Begitu."

"Sudahlah Wonwoo, lebih baik kita segera balik, aku tak mau Seungcheol hyung membunuh kita kalau terlalu lama disini." kata Soonyoung berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Ah ya, Soonyoung benar, leader mereka bisa menjadi monster disaat marah, dan Wonwoo tentu saja tak mau kena amukan Seungcheol, lelaki itu pun berlari menyusul Soonyoung yang sudah agak jauh di depan.

 _ **fanmyeonie~**_

Seventeen member sampai di dorm mereka dengan selamat, kebanyakan dari mereka langsung mencari tempat yang paling nyaman untuk tidur, walau itu di lantai sekalipun, karena mereka terlalu malas untuk sekedar berjalan ke tempat tidur, wajar saja waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan mereka harus bangun jam empat pagi untuk latihan, tapi tak sedikit dari mereka yang memilih untuk bershower terlebih dahulu baru tidur, termasuk Soonyoung. Lelaki itu hanya bershower selama 10 menit, memang waktu yang cepat, tapi setidaknya bisa membuatnya terasa lebih segar, lagipula tak baik mandi malam-malam bukan?

Saat Soonyoung sudah selesai bershower dan ingin menuju kamarnya, ia melihat Jeonghan yang sedang sibuk membangunkan para member dan menyuruh mereka untuk pindah ke kamar, Soonyoung sedikit terharu melihat perhatian hyung tertua keduanya, lelaki itu juga pasti tak kalah lelah dengan yang lain, tapi masih sempat memperhatikan para membernya agar tak sakit jika tidur di lanati.

Soonyoung langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur begitu melihat tempat kesayangannya, ia mencari posisi yang nyaman agar dapat membuat tidurnya lebih nyenyak, tapi anehnya ia merasa sama sekali tak mengantuk, biasanya hanya dengan memejamkan matanya selama lima detik, ia sudah dijemput oleh para peri mimpi.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Soonyoung tak bisa tidur, ia terus memikirkan seseorang, yaitu Lee Seokmin, lelaki itu terus berusaha untuk berbincang dengannya sebaliknya ia dan Wonwoo dari lobby, untungnya Soonyoung juga punya beribu cara untuk menghindari Seokmin.

Soonyoung sendiri sebenarnya juga tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menjadi kesal dan marah melihat Seokmin dan Jihoon melakukan skinship, dan entah mengapa ia hanya marah kepada Seokmin.

Soonyoung memang pernah bilang ke member mereka, bahwa ia tertarik dengan lelaki mungil produser lagu mereka, Jihoon, jadi apakah ia marah karena Seokmin melakukan skinship dengan Jihoon, lelaki yang membuatnya tertarik?

Tapi Soonyoung rasa bukan itu jawabannya, entah mengapa ia merasa sakit hati melihat Seokmin tersenyum dengan manisnya saat bersama Jihoon, apalagi saat melihat tubuh Jihoon yang sangat pas dipelukan Seokmin, ia benci melihat hal itu.

Lama – lama Soonyoung pusing juga memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengannya, Soonyoung butuh segelas air putih untuk menyegarkan pikirannya, maka dari itu ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju dapur.

Sepertinya Jeonghan telah sukses memindahkan semua member mereka ke kamar karena ruang tamu mereka kini terasa sepi sekali, tapi Soonyoung tak mempedulikan hal itu, ia segera mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dingin.

Ahh air dingin memang paling pas untuk menyegarkan pikiran, sepertinya Soonyoung sudah bisa tidur lelap sekarang.

"Hoshi hyung... Kau belum tidur?"

Soonyoung tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara yang ia kenali berada dekat sekali di belakangnya, ahh rasanya sia – sia Soonyoung tadi mengambil air minum untuk melupakan orang tersebut dari pikirannya kalau sekarang orang itu ada di belakangnya.

"Ini aku mau tidur kok, _goodnight_ Seokmin." dengan cepat Soonyoung berjalan melewati Seokmin tanpa sedikitpun menatap wajahnya, sayangnya tangan Seokmin juga tak kalah cepat dari Soonyoung.

"Kita butuh bicara hyung." Sekarang Soonyoung sudah berhadapan dengan Seokmin, lengannya masih setia dipegangi Seokmin, tapi matanya masih belum menatap wajah lelaki tersebut.

"Bicara apa? Kita masih ada jadwal latihan besok pagi jadi lepaskan tanganku dan biarkan aku tidur."

"Tidak sebelum kita bicara." Seokmin masih teguh dengan pendiriannya.

"Lee Seokmin!"

"Kwon Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung sudah sangat lelah saat ini dan ia malas berdebat dengan Seokmin, lagipula suara mereka bisa menganggu member lain yang sedang tidur.

"Seokmin kumohon lepaskan tanganku, aku butuh tidur." Soonyoung memohon dengan frustasi membuat Seokmin tak tega juga sebenarnya, tapi ia tak bisa melepaskan tangan Soonyoung, sebelum hyungnya itu menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya, Seokmin cukup keras kepala.

"Maaf hyung, aku tak bisa melepaskanmu sebelum kau memberitahuku alasan kenapa kau menghindariku seharian ini."

Kalau sudah begini Soonyoung pasrah, lagipula ia tak bisa mendiamkan Seokmin terus-terusan hanya karena perasaan bodoh ini.

"Aku benci melihatmu dengan.. Jihoon." Suara Soonyoung mengecil seiring dengan kata-katanya.

Seokmin yang kaget dengan jawaban Soonyoung refleks melepaskan tangan Soonyoung dari genggamannya, jadi lelaki ini sedari tadi mendiamkannya hanya karena tak suka melihat dirinya mendekati Jihoon.

"Ya ampun hyung, kukira kau menjauhiku karena apa, seingatku aku tak pernah berbuat hal yang salah kepadamu, kau tahu kan hyung itu semua hanya skinship, tenang saja hyung aku tak akan mengambil Jihoonie hyung darimu." Ucap Seokmin sambil mengeluarkan senyum idiotnya.

"Bukan itu bodoh!" Entah mengapa Soonyoung sekarang berbicara dengan terisak ah apakah ia menangis? Kenapa lelaki dihadapannya ini bodoh sekali sih.

"Aku benci melihatmu dengan Jihoon bukan karena aku suka padanya bodoh!" Seokmin lagi-lagi kaget ketika melihat lelaki yang lebih mungil didepannya tiba-tiba menangis, bisa gawat kalau tiba-tiba salah satu member bangun dan melihat Soonyoung menangis.

"Hyung.. _uljima,"_ ucap Seokmin berusaha menenangkan Soonyoung sambil sesekali mengelus pipinya yang telah basah oleh air mata.

"Aku benci melihatmu dengan Jihoon, aku benci ketika kau tersenyum kepadanya, aku benci ketika dia sangat pas di pelukanmu, sedangkan aku tak mungkin terlihat pas dipelukanmu, aku benci ketika tanganmu menggenggam tangannya, aku benci ketika kau memperhatikan dia, aku benci, Lee Seokmin!" ucap Soonyoung cepat tanpa jeda, isakan masih setia mengiringi di setiap perkataannya.

Seokmin tersenyum tulus menatap Soonyoung yang masih menangis, benar-benar tulus, senyuman yang ia jarang perlihatkan kepada orang-orang lain, ia lalu menarik Soonyoung ke pelukannya, membiarkan ketua performance tim itu membasahi bajunya dengan air matanya, tangannya mengelus surai _blonde_ Soonyoung dengan perlahan.

Siapa yang bilang bahwa Soonyoung takkan terlihat pas di pelukan Seokmin, lihatlah betapa mungilnya Soonyoung di pelukan Seokmin, kenapa hyungnya ini lucu sekali sih.

"Aku menyukaimu Seokmin..." Seokmin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya diatas kepala Soonyoung. "Aku juga suka kepadamu, hyung."

Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya dari Seokmin, matanya menatap Seokmin tak percaya. "Bohong! Kau menyukai Jihoon."

"Tidak hyung, aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Tapi kau tak pernah memperlakukanku seperti kau memperlakukan Jihoon."

"Untuk apa aku memperlakukanmu seperti Jihoon hyung, kau ya kau, Jihoon hyung ya Jihoon hyung."

Soonyoung terlihat masih belum percaya dengan perkataan Seokmin, dengan cepat Seokmin menundukan kepalanya dan mengecup Soonyoung tepat di bibir.

"Setidaknya aku tak pernah memperlakukan Jihoon seperti itu." Soonyoung merasa bahwa semua aliran darahnya sekarang mengalir ke wajahnya, ia merasa mukanya panas sekali.

"Lee Seokmin!"

"Hahaha hyung, lihatlah wajahmu jelek sekali sehabis menangis sambil memerah begitu." Sepertinya Lee Seokmin sudah kembali menjadi Lee Seokmin yang sesungguhnya.

"Berisik! Aku tahu wajahku ini memang tak tampan." ucap Soonyoung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, Seokmin mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium bibir Soonyoung sekali lagi.

"Tenang saja hyung, wajahmu cantik bagiku." ucap Seokmin kembali menggoda Soonyoung.

"Lee Seokmin!" Ahh Seokmin tak tahu kalau Soonyoung punya sifat seperti ini saat sedang malu, sepertinya ia akan suka menggoda pacar barunya ini.

 _ **THE END**_

Astaga maaf absurd soalnya udah lama ga nulis huhu aku gak ngerti kenapa aku bisa buat sifat Hoshi sama DK macam ini /? Bukan mereka bgt gitu loh /? Dan yup ini ff pertama saya dengan SEVENTEEN sebagai castnya, dengan OTP yang lagi dikit banget momentnya akhir-akhir ini, Soonyoung sama Seokmin emang lebih sering skinship sama member lain /malah jadi curhat/ ini inspired dari Seventeen fanmeeting tanggal 8 kemaren, momentnya dk sama woozi itu emang beneran ada tapi moment soonseok cuma buatan aku doang, sudahlah nanti kebanyakan ngebacot, review?


End file.
